


Yerim, I Need You ~

by ccandycait



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, Cute Girlfriends, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians, Might Be Boring, gamer olivia, olivia acts like she isn’t a whore for love and affection when she adores it, yerim is happy :), yerim is sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccandycait/pseuds/ccandycait
Summary: yerim had fallen asleep and squished hyejoo against the wall and it was almost impossible to get up.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Yerim, I Need You ~

**Author's Note:**

> for my carizma <3

“Yerim-ah,” Hyejoo whined, once more attempting to get the elder girl’s attention... as if it would work. “Yerim-aaaahhh...”

The younger girl removed her headphones for once, music still blasting from the speakers. Hyejoo knew it was most likely useless, but her body was cramping and she needed to move! She couldn’t just game all night with Yermin attached to her side like this.

“Yerim-ah,” she tried one more time. Hyejoo lifted her arm out of Yerim’s grip. The older girl shifted and lifted her own arm to slap it across Hyejoo’s waist. She seemed peaceful - but Hyejoo was a girl who spared no mercy.

Dark hues darted around trying to figure out what she could use to her advantage. There wasn’t much; the only thing she could think about was dumping her energy drink on Yerim’s head. The only reason she ( didn’t ) do that was because they shared the bed and Hyejoo didn’t want her sheets to get all sticky. 

And, well, there was another option, but Hyejoo certainly wasn’t the type to be sweet out of the blue. If anything, people knew the dark-haired female as ruthless; god forbid she be a sweet, pretty girlfriend. (Even though she can be sweet... being an asshole at times is kind of her brand). 

Hyejoo huffed, mulled over her options for a few seconds before finally deciding there wasn’t much she could do.

So the younger girl shifted, bent down so that she could see the better half of her girlfriend’s face. She studied Yerim for a bit, eye’s skittering over here pretty, sleeping face.  
And then Yerim moved.  
Hyejoo rolled her eyes.

Yerim still had her arm looped over Hyejoo’s waist, so she couldn’t do much. Against Hyejoo’s better judgement, she told herself that she was doing this because she had to. Her fingertips gently slid over Yerim’s back, dragging back and forth in a calming motion. Then she leaned down, dark strands falling over her face, before whispering, “Yeriiim, wake up. ~ I need you:..~” It was a quiet sort of tone, mused in Hyejoo’s childish yet serious tone. “Come on, it’s serious...”

Sure enough.  
S u r e. E n o u g h.

Yerim’s eyes popped open at the tone of Hyejoo’s voice, almost immediately sensing her girlfriend’s tone. 

“Hyejoo? Olivia? Are you okay?”

Thank GOD Yerim was getting up. As soon as Yerim was sitting up, Hyejoo took the opportunity to fall back onto the bed and stretch her limbs out like a starfish. “Yeriiim, you weren’t getting up!”

“You had me worried! Hyejoooo. ~ Jeez... You can’t just do that, sounding all serious like that.” Yerim’s eyes were wide with disbelief.  
“You weren’t moving. I was cramped.”  
“Oh, too bad, Hyejoo - You’re just a baby.”

And with that, Yerim was flopping down on top of her girlfriend, pouting, “You owe me affection.”  
“No,” came Hyejoo’s reply.

Yerim took it upon herself to press kisses to Hyejoo’s cheeks. The younger girl just grimaced in response as if she didn’t like it, but Yerim knew better.

“Stooop — I need to finish this round in my game. And don’t you have an essay to finish for english?”

“Wha - I have homework?”

Hyejoo sighed. “And this is why you have me.”


End file.
